Hatake Kakashi: The Uchiha's Rival in Love
by Starfire93
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are at a stalemate with their feelings towards each other. When Sakura grows tired of waiting, Kakashi accidentally steps in. Will the passionate, loving arms of her former teacher be enough to turn Sakura's head? What lengths will Sasuke go to in order to win back the woman he finally realizes that he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates bi-monthly!**

—

Many years passed since the tumultuous days of Sakura's early Shinobi training.

With the passing seasons, Sakura grew from a frightened, fragile child to a strong young woman.

She watched her friend, Naruto, develop his skills and become a great warrior.

Sasuke, the man she loved nearly destroyed himself in pursuit of revenge.

Battles were raged and fought.

And somehow, through them all, Sakura survived.

Now she worked mainly at the Konoha hospital as a talented medical-nin.

Sometimes after work, Sakurastopped by a little restaurant close to her apartment for a cherry wine cooler.

It had been a hard day and she let out a sigh as she walked.

Yep.

She could use a drink before heading home tonight.

A few minutes later, Sakura sat at the bar, sipping her drink, lost in the silent world of her thoughts.

Behind her, the music played loudly as the other customers laughed, talked, and danced.

Sakura looked at her drink sadly.

She rarely had time to go out with her friends.

Soon to be twenty-two, she had never been on a date.

….Except that awkward one with Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

That didn't count.

Not really.

Sakura had spent so long waiting for Sasuke.

He left…

He went dark….

He came back….

He left again.

Why?

To rectify his sins?

He could have easily settled in Konoha and raised a family with Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Even if she and Sasuke were together, Sakura was sure that she would be spending a large amount of her time alone.

Sakura turned and watched everyone dancing on the floor.

Sadness and longing crept into Sakura's green eyes.

She was alone.

Maybe…..

Maybe she didn't want to be alone.

A strange, beady-eyed man sat down on the stool beside her and gave her a toothy grin.

Sakura cleared her throat.

On second thought, maybe she did want to be alone after all.

"What'cha drinking, sweetheart?" The man asked with a lascivious smile, showing his rotting teeth.

"Oh, it's…...it's nothing." Sakura said, getting up to leave.

Well, the fun was over.

Time to go home.

"It don't look like nothing…." The man hissed, grabbing Sakura's wrist.

He was annoyed that she didn't seem interested in talking to him.

Sakura scowled at the man.

She could take him, of course, but she'd really rather not cause a scene.

Sakura didn't want any trouble, but as he glared ominously, it seemed that trouble certainly wanted her.

Sakura's green eyes widened as a hand shot out and clamped over the man's.

"Actually, we were just on our way out." A low, smooth voice called from behind her.

The man in front of Sakura looked terrified.

"R-right! S-sorry, Hokage!" He stuttered, hopping off the stool and waddling off.

Sakura whirled around.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" She gasped, seeing Kakashi, the current Hokage of Konoha, her former teacher, standing behind her.

"Good evening, Sakura." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"What are you doing here? It's good to see you!" Sakura smiled.

"Good to see you too." Kakashi replied, keeping his smile. "I was just passing by."

It had been many years since they had seen each other.

Sakura silently admired how tall and strong Kakashi looked.

Maybe it was just because of his heroic intervention…

Kakashi silently marveled at how beautiful Sakura has grown to be.

Maybe it was just because of how fragile she had just seemed….

"And you saw…..?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow in reference to the uncomfortable situation Kakashi had rescued her from.

"I always know when my students are getting into trouble." Kakashi laughed.

Sakura giggled.

The years where Kakashi had been her teacher had long passed.

Both of them knew that, but referencing those early days brought back fond memories for both.

Now, as an adult, standing in front of Kakashi with loud music, alcohol, and dancing…..Sakura felt an odd sort of tension rising.

Sakura and Kakashi both found themselves seeing each other as something entirely different than student and teacher.

Come to think of it, Sakura had never hung out with Kakashi alone.

"Would you like to dance?" Kakashi asked.

It was a bit strange, but it seemed natural.

Much better than staring awkwardly at each other.

"Sure." Sakura replied with a shrug.

Why not?

Kakashi held out a hand, which Sakura graciously took.

He led the pinkette out onto the dance floor and slowly, a bit stiffly, they began to dance.

Sakura held Kakashi's hand and shoulder tightly.

Kakashi kept a very formal grip on Sakura's waist.

The song changed and they kept dancing.

When the next song came on, they broke apart and walked over to the bar for a break.

Kakashi flagged down the bartender for service.

Kakashi had a drink.

They shared a chat, catching up and reminiscing about old times….

The song changed again and again, yet still, they kept talking.

They kept connecting.

Kakashi and Sakura seemed to be much more at ease once they relaxed with each other.

There were no more drinks, but they spent the next couple of hours dancing.

Sakura's body began to loosen, eventually undulating and grinding against Kakashi's.

Kakashi's grip became rough and possessive, holding onto Sakura as if she were something to be claimed.

Sakura leaned into his touch…..

Kakashi did not fail to notice.

At last, a slow song played and Sakura danced with her back to Kakashi's chest, rubbing her pert, rounded bottom so teasingly against his groin.

The pinkette closed her eyes as Kakashi kneaded his fingers skillfully into the soft flesh of her hips, delving closer and closer to the center of her abdomen.

Both of them were adults.

They knew what they wanted.

They knew what they needed.

The life of a Shinobi was a depraved one.

Denied of simple pleasures, wrought with sacrifice…

Short.

Why did it have to be so short?

Kakashi had always been so disciplined.

Kakashi was Hokage now.

Maybe, just for a moment…..he could….have a simple pleasure?

Just for himself?

Sakura had always been so obedient.

She had spent so much time waiting…... for what?

As Sakura moved her body against Kakashi, the pinkette decided something.

She didn't have time to wait.

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered into her ear while they danced, their warm bodies moving painfully slow against each other.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"Sakura…" Kakashi was asking, his low voice husky with need.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, answering the silent question.

With a low growl, Kakashi quickly pulled Sakura behind him, off of the dance floor, and out into the night.

—

It seemed like only a moment and they found themselves high in the Hokage mansion, standing in Kakashi's bedroom.

"Mmm, Kakashi-sensei….." Sakura sighed as Kakashi held her close, placing soft kisses through his mask down her throat.

Kakashi picked Sakura up as if she were a soft, fragile blossom.

He carried her to the large bed in the center of his room.

The plush covers indented as Kakashi delicately sat Sakura down on the bed.

Kakashi bent his head and captured Sakura's lips again in hungry, almost angry kisses.

"Take me…." Sakura whispered against his lips.

That was an order the Hokage didn't have to hear twice.

Sakura's clothes went first. Kakashi peeled them off as if he were unwrapping a candy bar.

With Sakura's eager help, Kakashi soon found himself standing in front of the pinkette, exposed.

They stared at each other's bare bodies for a long moment.

Sakura gazed at Kakashi.

Why had he stayed single all this time?

Her former teacher was well endowed.

Kakashi drank her Sakura in, admiring her full curves and petite frame.

As Kakashi admired Sakura's beauty, a small part of him wondered if Sasuke hadn't suffered some brain damage under Orochimaru's supervision.

The Uchiha heir had to be crazy not to have claimed the pinkette yet….

Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke's loss~.

Kakashi crawled onto the bed and placed Sakura's hands on his mask.

The pinkette's eyes widened as she felt Kakashi help her pull it off.

Kakashi wanted Sakura to see him for who he really was, not her teacher, not the Hokage, but himself, Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura's cheeks tinted pink when she finally saw his face…...

Even with his scar, Kakashi was quite handsome.

"You're beautiful, Sakura…." Kakashi whispered.

Sakura smiled sweetly and closed her eyes, leaning in.

Their lips met softly at first.

It took only a moment for their kiss to deepen as they tasted each other, purring softly.

Through the night, Kakashi and Sakura continued their dance.

A very new, intimate dance.

Far different from the one in the restaurant.

Now they laid naked, their bodies locked together tightly, undulating against each other in the throes of passion.

Sakura had never felt so loved, so admired.

Kakashi was everywhere….

His hands…..

His mouth…

His eyes…

….devouring her neck, breasts, arms, belly, back, bottom, legs, feet, womanhood.

It was as if he was trying to consume her completely.

When they finally reached their final peaks of pleasure, they collapsed exhausted onto the bed.

Kakashi pulled Sakura onto his shoulder and kissed her pink hair.

It would be easier to say it all happened because of the alcohol.

But Sakura and Kakashi had only had a drink.

They were far from drunk.

No, maybe it was years of suppressed attraction, or maybe it was just the evolution of feelings between a man and a woman.

Kakashi thought as he and Sakura drifted off to sleep shortly before dawn…..

Their first time together had been sweet.

What better way to make love to a cherry blossom like Sakura?

Kakashi was positive that even if Sasuke had accepted Sakura, he would never have been sweet with her.

Sasuke was too focused on himself, even now.

Leaving his village behind to travel for months on end….

The pinkette deserved better.

In his sleep, Kakashi's grip on Sakura tightened possessively.

Sakura deserved to be treated like this, sweetly.

Sakura deserved a lot of things, and Kakashi was sure he could give them to her.


	2. Chapter 2 - What now?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

The next morning, the sunlight streamed into Kakashi's room in the Kage mansion while the people of Konoha started their days.

Kakashi opened his eyes first.

Had last night been real?

He glanced down and smiled softly when he saw Sakura sleeping on his shoulder.

Yes.

Yes, what happened last night _really _happened.

Kakashi bent down silently and kissed the pinkette's forehead as she slept.

When his lips touched her skin, Sakura's green eyes fluttered open.

Kakashi smiled down at her, happy to be the first thing Sakura saw in the light of a new day.

Sakura blushed as memories of the previous night flooded back.

"Hey." Sakura shyly greeted Kakashi.

So it hadn't been a dream…...

"Hi, Sakura." Kakashi smiled warmly.

Before anymore words passed between them, Kakashi leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Sakura's.

The pinkette let out a moan as she kissed back, sitting up and rolling onto her stomach to place a hand on his chest.

Their innocent morning greeting soon started to grow heated.

Deeper and deeper, as if they were daring each other to fulfill their desires again.

Kakashi's hands cradled Sakura's waist possessively, his fingertips trailing up and down her sides.

Sakura's lips parted, allowing Kakashi to explore her mouth once more.

Kakashi was ready to take Sakura again right then and there, but just when their kissing reached a fever pitch, Sakura pulled away suddenly.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked with panicked, wide eyes.

"I…...I don't know, Sakura. Hold on, I'll find out." Kakashi stuttered, still enraptured from their kiss.

And somewhat disappointed…..

Sakura waited anxiously while Kakashi sat up and looked at his alarm clock, "It's half past eight."

"Are you serious?!" Sakura squeaked, jumping out of bed and racing to get into her clothes.

Kakashi's eyes clouded with lust as he watched Sakura's rounded bottom bounce while she hopped into her skirt and shorts.

What a pity she had to leave.

"You don't have to run off." Kakashi frowned as Sakura headed for the door a moment later, dressed in her clothes from last night, hurriedly combing a hand through her pink hair.

"No, it's not that! I'm late! I have to get to the hospital! I was supposed to be there an hour ago!" Sakura said quickly, not even having the time to offer Kakashi a goodbye kiss before she took off.

"Tell them you were on a special mission from the Hokage!" Kakashi called down the hall.

Kakashi smirked at his own joke.

Then he frowned.

He and Sakura hadn't even gotten a chance to talk about what happened.

Kakashi blinked.

What did happen, anyway?

Was that just sex…..or something more?

Kakashi hoped silently that their special night together had meant more to Sakura than just a "special mission".

It certainly had to him.

—

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura skidded through the hospital doors and hurriedly checked in, seeing her waiting patients right away.

Despite the frantic pace of her late morning, Sakura found herself distracted, unable to focus well as the day went on.

She kept seeing mental images of her and Kakashi kissing.

She kept hearing his soft, velvet voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Sakura shivered once, promising herself that she could feel Kakashi's feather light touch ghosting down her arm.

Sakura smiled as she did her paperwork once all of her morning patients had been treated.

What fun they had last night!

Kakashi was actually really easy to talk to.

He was silly and kind.

It was nice.

It was really nice.

Sakura's pink lips pursed into a pout.

But would it ever happen again?

In Konoha, it was customary for a man to court a woman, not for a woman to chase after a man.

Especially if that man was the Hokage.

Sakura sighed.

She supposed that if Kakashi had a good time as well and planned on seeing her again, she would have to wait on him to do something about it.

The day passed and Sakura didn't hear anything, much to her disappointment.

"It's your move, Hokage." Sakura said softly as she left work later and went to that same bar for the same cherry wine cooler.

—-

Sakura didn't find Kakashi at the bar that night.

She didn't hear from him the next day either.

Or the day after that.

Sakura assumed Kakashi felt he had made a mistake, or changed his mind, and that was the reason for his silence.

The pinkette had no idea the Hokage was driving himself insane.

Kakashi had been tending to his daily duties as Hokage, yes, but morning, noon, and night, he was having a deep, internal struggle with what to do next about Sakura.

Kakashi _had_ to see Sakura again.

Not just in his bed.

Although, if she wanted to go there, he would be more than willing to take her…..

But Kakashi had such a good time with Sakura.

He enjoyed talking to her, being with her.

He wanted to spend time with her again.

But how?

Kakashi looked out of the window in his office.

He was the Hokage of Konoha, a great teacher, an incredible Shinobi, wonderful friend, mentor and….

One of the shyest men in the village.

Kakashi wore a mask constantly simply because he was afraid of people seeing his face.

It was a comfort measure, a physical shield that kept people at bay.

Kakashi had lost many friends and that, besides his shyness, was one reason why he didn't date.

He mostly read romance novels.

Romance novels couldn't reject you and romance novels couldn't die.

But now...as Kakashi thought of Sakura…..the fear of getting hurt seemed to ebb away, overcome by his desire for the pinkette.

But how?!

He was in his early thirties and he had never asked a woman to go on a date before.

Never.

What was he supposed to do?

He didn't even know where Sakura lived.

As Hokage, he could find out, but that would look too…creepy.

Kakashi sighed.

Should he just walk up to Sakura on the street?

Looking out of the window, Kakashi saw a group of medical nins rush past on the street below.

He smiled through his mask.

There was an idea….

The hospital.

Kakashi knew, as everyone did, that Sakura worked at the hospital.

—-

Later that afternoon, Sakura was just getting back from her break when a lower level medical nin ran up to her and shouted, "Miss Haruno! You have a special patient that needs to be seen right away! It's the Hokage!"

Sakura was caught off guard and her eyes widened in both concern and hope, "The Hokage?!"

"Yes! Hurry! Exam room 12!" The medical nin bowed hastily.

Sakura threw her purse down and dashed to the room, throwing the door open.

Her widened, green eyes fell on Kakashi, who sat calmly on the exam table.

He blinked at Sakura.

Sakura blinked back.

"What's the matter, Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

He noticed she had still dropped the suffix off of his name when she addressed him.

Good.

"I….uh, burned my finger on the grill making lunch, can you help me?" Kakashi asked, holding up his hand.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

What?

Kakashi knew how to perform emergency medical care on the battlefield, he could have just put some salve on his finger and bandaged it.

He came all the way to the hospital for a minor burn?

Sakura stepped closer to inspect Kakashi's finger, squinting at the pink skin on the very tip.

The spot was a couple of centimeters long, barely visible.

Sakura was not stupid.

She knew there was another reason Kakashi had come.

What scared her was that she didn't know why.

Had he come to tell her to never see him again, to save her embarrassment?

"Sure, I can bandage it for you, give me just a second." Sakura said with a smile and a nod.

She left the exam room to grab some antiseptic and a bandage.

Sakura felt her heart beating faster.

Why?

There was no need to be nervous.

Was there?

A few minutes later, Sakura sat beside Kakashi on the small, rolling stool.

She had washed his finger, applied antiseptic, and was currently wrapping a sterile bandage around the minuscule injury.

Now it was Kakashi's heart that raced.

Time was running out.

Sakura was about to finish and then she would release him.

This was his big chance…..

Kakashi cleared his throat as his mind raced.

What should he say?!

"There's a lot of food at the Kage mansion." He said awkwardly to Sakura.

What?!

Sakura had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"That's…...a good thing." Sakura nodded.

"There's also really great views of the night sky from the roof." Kakashi pressed on.

"The night sky's a beautiful thing." Sakura smiled.

Kakashi was struggling…

How sweet!

_So are you, Sakura. _Kakashi thought silently before he went on. "I heard that sometimes, people like to eat food and look at the sky together." Kakashi said, asking Sakura to come for dinner in his awkward way.

Sakura found it kind of charming.

Her cheeks blushed a soft pink.

She finished bandaging Kakashi's finger and wrapped his hand in hers, looking up into his eyes. "Kakashi…." Sakura whispered.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi asked quickly, a bit too quickly. Sakura could hear the hope in his voice.

Sakura's beautiful green eyes glanced down then flitted back up to match his gaze seductively, "I already said yes. I'll say it again. What are you trying to ask me?"

This time, Kakashi blushed as he gazed back.

He was thankful that he was wearing his mask, this was one reason why he always did.

"Would you like to come and eat with me? We could look at the sky together afterwards...if you want to, of course." Kakashi asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'd like that, Kakashi. I'd like that a lot." Sakura said with a warm smile.

She stood and so did Kakashi, his eyes going soft as he stepped close to her, pressing their chests against each other.

Sakura put her hands on his chest as he pulled his mask down and dove in for a kiss.

A long, lingering kiss.

Sakura could feel Kakashi's heart beat underneath her hands.

Kakashi could feel Sakura's breasts crushed against him.

It felt so good to both of them, just to stand there kissing, together…...

Each had missed the other since they parted several mornings ago.

Loud footsteps echoed down the hallway outside and the noise brought them both back to their senses.

"Is tonight ok?" Kakashi asked as they finally pulled apart from one another.

Sakura nodded and Kakashi kissed her forehead sweetly. "See you then, Sakura~."

"See you then." Sakura smiled as Kakashi walked out, leaving her in the exam room.

Sakura smiled, willing herself not to squeal like a schoolgirl.

She was going to see Kakashi again!

That night!

—-

The rest of the day dragged on, but at long last, the sun finally started to set.

Sakura left the hospital a few minutes early that evening so she could head home to shower and change before she went to the Kage mansion.

It was the fastest shower and the quickest change Sakura had ever pulled off, but a very short while later, she was headed to see Kakashi wearing a very new and rather short pink dress.

On the way there, Naruto happened to see her in the street.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi Naruto! I'm just on my way to see…..uh…." Sakura stopped herself mid sentence.

"To see what?" Naruto asked suspiciously, eyeing Sakura's sleekly polished hair and her beguiling dress.

She was on her way to see someone alright…..

Sakura smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, I'm going to see Kakashi, Naruto."

"What for?" Naruto asked. "Kakashi-sensei doesn't need, ohhhhhhh…." Naruto's eyes widened as the realization hit.

Sakura was going to _see _Kakashi…... on a date.

Sakura stood nervously, anxious about how Naruto was going to react.

Naruto was a little surprised, but he was a good friend, and if being together made two of his friends happy, then he was happy for them.

"Well that's great, Sakura! Hope you two have fun!" He said, waving as he walked away.

Sakura beamed, "You too, Naruto! Have a good night! See you around!"

Sakura skipped down the street and Naruto walked back to his apartment, deep in thought.

Hmm…..

Sakura and Kakashi?

He hadn't seen that one coming…

Naruto shrugged.

Maybe it would be good for both of them.

He checked his mail and headed up to his unit, opening the door.

Naruto walked in, closed the door, and sat down on his sofa, shuffling through the day's parcels.

One in particular caught his eye.

It was addressed to him with the Uchiha crest as the return location.

Naruto opened it and his eyes skimmed over the weathered parchment:

_Naruto,_

_I will be returning to Konoha soon, my travels here are almost done. Hope to see you then. Tell Sakura I said hello. Maybe when I come home we can have ramen? See you soon._

_S._

Naruto smiled and sat the letter down.

He enjoyed the few letters Sasuke sent while he was on the road.

Sasuke…..

Sakura…

Ramen.

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head as a thought struck him.

Sasuke was coming back to the village?!

What if Kakashi and Sakura were still…

Surely…..

Well…..

Naruto shrugged.

That was alright, surely it would be alright.

Sasuke wouldn't be upset or anything…...would he?


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome Home

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

While Naruto sat thinking in his apartment, Sakura arrived at the Kage mansion.

She was promptly escorted to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up from his desk once the pinkette entered his office. "Ah, Sakura, punctual as always, I see."

"Hi, Kakashi." Sakura said shyly, raising her hand to sweep a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"I hope you're hungry." Kakashi replied. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'm not much of a cook, but I had someone who is prepare syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi."

"That sounds great." Sakura nodded politely with an excited smile.

The pinkette was impressed.

Kakashi still remembered her favorite foods from years ago, when she had been one of his students….

Kakashi stood from his desk and walked over to stand in front of Sakura.

The pinkette's cheeks heated up as she felt Kakashi's eyes scanning over.

Sakura bit her lip.

Had Kakashi always smelled _that _good?

"It's an honor to see you again, Sakura." Kakashi said quietly, pulling his mask down to allow Sakura to see his face once again.

Kakashi slowly, teasingly, reached out his hands to rest on Sakura's hips.

They should really have waited at least until after dinner, both Kakashi and Sakura knew that.

But when Sakura cast her emerald eyes up towards Kakashi's loving gaze, neither of them could hold back that long.

Before Sakura could respond, Kakashi leaned in.

Sakura's hands were instantly clutching onto Kakashi's vest as their lips met hungrily, forcefully, as if Sakura and Kakashi were trying to devour each other.

Kakashi groaned into their kiss and they stumbled over to the small sofa that sat against the wall in the Hokage's office.

Sakura and Kakashi fell upon it. Kakashi's hands ran from Sakura's hips down her back and towards her bottom, while Sakura's fingers began to work on the buttons of Kakashi's shirt, after she had unzipped his vest.

"Right now?" Kakashi grunted as Sakura began to grind her hips down on his shameless arousal that poked through his trousers.

"Yeah ...right now." Sakura replied breathlessly, unzipping her red shirt to expose the top of her cleavage to Kakashi's wide, eager eyes.

Kakashi tried not to drool as he watched Sakura wiggle and squirm to free herself from her clothing.

Kakashi saw bits of Sakura's bare body in flashes.

A sliver of toned tummy….

A rounded breast, the nipple barely concealed by the flash of her arm…..

Sculpted shoulders….

As much as Kakashi was enjoying the show, this was one instance where his patience was surprisingly short.

When Sakura stood to slide out of her skirt, that was when Kakashi pounced.

With an animalistic growl, Kakashi grabbed Sakura and pushed her against the wall, ripping her skirt down, along with her black shorts.

Sakura cried out in surprise, feeling a heated gush of wetness between her legs when she saw the look Kakashi was giving her.

No man had ever looked at Sakura like that before…

As if she were both something precious to be treasured and something delicious to be consumed…..

Kakashi looked towards the door and narrowed his eyes as footsteps came down the hall.

It may be nothing, but the Hokage couldn't risk being interrupted.

Kakashi reached over and locked the door, stifling a groan of surprise and pleasure.

His mismatched eyes flickered back over to Sakura and he felt his manhood throb when he realized that the pinkette had unzipped his trousers for him, exposing his almost painful arousal and curiously pumping it in her hands.

"S-Sakura….." Kakashi gasped when Sakura's fingers rolled a delightful amount of pressure right over the tip of the engorged organ.

"Need you, Kakashi…." Sakura sighed, looking down longingly at his manhood before her eyes met his.

"N-need you…..more…." Kakashi whispered huskily.

The footsteps passed by the Hokage's office and Kakashi smirked.

As easily as if she were a doll, Kakashi lifted Sakura into the air.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and sank her hips over him.

Down…..

Down…

Down…

"OOohhhhh~!" Sakura mewled quietly as that open, waiting place in the core of her body was finally filled by her lover.

"Saku…..ra…" Kakashi gasped, trying not to roll his eyes back into his head at the pleasurable, engulfing heat he suddenly found himself in.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him softly.

"Kakashi?" Sakura whimpered as she pulled back and laid her forehead against his, shuddering at the sensation of being completely filled.

"Yeah ...Sakura?" Kakashi asked, his voice thick and heavy with need.

"Take me, Kakashi ...Take me, I'm yours." Sakura said quietly.

Kakashi felt his heart race at her words.

Sakura's words were more powerful than the overwhelming sensation of their two bodies fusing together.

Sakura's words were meaningful and true

Sakura Haruno….

What had Kakashi done to deserve such a precious gift?

The Hokage happily accepted, giving the pinkette a long, luxurious kiss before he situated her comfortably in his arms and finally gave in to the urge to _thrust hard._

Sakura's moans and cries of ecstasy were a fine symphony to Kakashi's ears. Kakashi ate every one of the sounds that left Sakura's sweet mouth, swallowing them down as he sucked and nibbled her lips while they made love in the middle of his office.

When they finally reached their climax, Kakashi squinted his eyes shut and held Sakura's hands tight.

Kakashi's groan melted into Sakura's scream as they rode out the waves of their peaks together. Kakashi emptied his seed deep inside the pinkette when her walls squeezed him almost dangerously tight, milking his erection.

"MMMMnnnn, Sakura!"

"KA….KAKASHI!"

The two clung to each other afterwards, panting and exerted.

Kakashi held Sakura in his arms closely. Sakura happily laid on his shoulder with her cheeks flushed a satisfied pink.

Kakashi walked over and sat them both on the small sofa in the room, slowly slipping out of Sakura's body as they began to cuddle.

"Kakashi…" Sakura said with a happy, satisfied sigh.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura as she laid on his chest which still heaved from the effort of their passion.

Kakashi leaned down and kissed the pinkette's lips.

It was a gentle kiss of gratitude and admiration but Sakura deepened it, laying her hand on the side of Kakashi's face.

Both of them jumped when a knock came at the door.

"Hokage Kakashi! I've been sent to tell you that dinner is served!" A voice called from the other side of the door.

Kakashi held onto Sakura possessively as he shouted back, "Alright, thank you!"

The man's footsteps echoed down the hall as he walked away once he delivered his message.

"Let's go get something to eat, Sakura. I'd say we worked up quite an appetite~." Kakashi purred.

Sakura blushed, whimpering softly as Kakashi's thumbs brushed over her pert nipples.

Kakashi watched Sakura's expression intently, wanting to see her reaction to his touch.

For someone so painfully shy around women, Kakashi certainly knew how to please one.

Sakura looked back into Kakashi's eyes, unashamed and unafraid.

She couldn't help but wonder…..

Would they be able to make it through dinner before they fell back in each other's arms?

—

Barely.

Kakashi and Sakura behaved themselves while they ate, sitting a respectful distance apart and speaking politely.

Both of them enjoyed their conversation and their food, sharing both with happy smiles.

Once dinner was finished and the dishes were cleared away, as much as Kakashi would have enjoyed giving into Sakura's flirtatious glances, he walked with Sakura not to his bedroom but up a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway.

Kakashi escorted Sakura up to the tall roof of the Kage mansion. He spread a towel out for them, and they laid back, looking up at the starry night sky.

Kakashi and Sakura talked about the constellations in the cool, breezy evening.

They talked about Naruto and the old times when they were team seven.

They talked about Kakashi's day and about Sakura's.

They talked about their dreams and their hopes.

They talked about everything.

But most importantly, Kakashi and Sakura talked to each other.

Kakashi and Sakura had grasped each other's hands from the moment they laid down on the towel.

Both of them held onto each other tightly, as if an unforeseen force was coming to rip them apart.

Neither of them spoke it aloud but both Kakashi and Sakura were happy just to be together.

Lying beside one another…..

Sharing the evening as a couple.

It was lovely and it was calming.

After all of the battles and wars and tragedies of the past, Kakashi and Sakura had finally found peace together, beside each other, and in one another's arms.

When the moon rose in the sky and Sakura began to shiver from the chill of the night, Kakashi suggested they go inside.

Sakura could have simply thanked him for the evening and left.

Both of them knew that wasn't going to happen.

As soon as the couple went back inside, their lips met again, needy and lovingly.

Kakashi brought Sakura to his room and they spent the next several hours reaching ecstasy together, over and over.

Once their bodies had nothing left to give, they all but collapsed together, spooning silently as rain began to patter down against Kakashi's window.

Sakura tried to relax and enjoy the moment but a part of her worried that this was just a meaningless fling for Kakashi.

What if he really wasn't that shy?

What if…..

"Sakura…"

The pinkette's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's voice, his tone soft and silky.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Sakura asked as he bent his head down and kissed her shoulder.

"Will you stay the night with me?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Of course, Kakashi. I stayed before, didn't I?" Sakura smiled.

"It feels good to hold you in my arms like this." Kakashi said, making Sakura's cheeks turn bright red.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked again.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Sakura answered once more.

"Will you come back tomorrow after work? I can tell the cook to make more dumplings." Kakashi offered hopefully.

Sakura chuckled.

Silently, Sakura's heart swelled with joy.

Kakashi wanted to see her, to be with her, to spend time with her…...

The fears vanished from Sakura's mind.

Sakura knew then that Kakashi was enjoying this just as much as she was.

"Of course, Kakashi." Sakura smiled before she slowly fell asleep.

Kakashi combed Sakura's pink hair with his fingers for just a moment.

Kakashi thought that she looked _so _beautiful lying there, resting with a soft smile on her pink lips...

Sakura, the beautiful blossom.

Kakashi grinned.

Sakura, _his _beautiful blossom.

—

Sakura returned to the Kage mansion the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

One day Sakura didn't go see Kakashi at the Kage mansion…..

….Because she was cooking dinner for him at her apartment.

Kakashi and Sakura grew closer and closer with each passing day.

Every morning and every evening, Kakashi was either at Sakura's place or she was at his.

They ate dinner and breakfast together. Sometimes they even shared some lunches when Sakura got a break at the hospital.

Kakashi and Sakura went on walks and sat together, talking to each other for hours that passed like seconds.

They woke each morning cuddled in each others' arms, kissing and cooing as soon as their eyes opened.

People saw.

People talked.

The village of Konoha was rife with whispers of the Hokage's new female friend.

Sakura and Kakashi didn't mind, they were proud to be seen with each other. They were proud to be together.

The citizens of Konoha seemed happy for the Hokage and one of the most prominent medical nins.

Everywhere the couple went, they were greeted with happy smiles.

Naruto was one such happy citizen.

As strange as the pairing still seemed to him, the shine in Sakura's eyes when she talked about Kakashi and the pride in Kakashi's smile when he looked at Sakura earned Naruto's approval.

Who was Naruto to tell his friends how to be happy?!

They had even gone on a double date with him and Hinata one night.

It had been a fun evening of dumplings and ice cream for all.

It was good.

Really good.

In fact, things were going so well and so smoothly that Naruto just blinked stupidly when he went to answer a knock at his door one afternoon, swinging it open to see…

Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said in a weary voice, clearly exhausted from his travels. "I'm home, at least for now."

"H-Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto managed to exclaim as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Oh boy….

He had been secretly dreading Sasuke's arrival, just in case the Uchiha heir wasn't thrilled about the relationship news in the village…..

"Ready for that ramen?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yeah…..yeah, believe it! Let's go!" Naruto said with his usual bright smile, locking his door and heading out with Sasuke.

Didiidir

They walked towards Ichiraku's ramen shop.

That was when Sasuke looked over at Naruto and asked, "Want to ask Sakura to eat with us? The last time I saw her she said that she doesn't get out much, besides working at the hospital."

Naruto chuckled anxiously.

Sasuke thought that was strange. "You think loneliness is funny, Naruto?"

"No, it's not that." Naruto said quickly as they arrived at the restaurant and took their seats. "It's just…..about Sakura, that's all."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What about Sakura?"

Naruto could feel the sweat beading on the back of his neck while Sasuke stared him down.

Naruto saw the intent in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto knew that look.

Possessive…

Worried….

It was a look that Naruto had seen flash across his own eyes when Hinata came up.

It was a look of….

It was….

Oh man!

"Naruto…." Sasuke pressed with an irritated growl.

The Uchiha heir had traveled a long way and his patience was short.

Naruto cleared his throat, thinking of the most gentle way to break the news to his friend.

Sasuke was not going to be happy about this!


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"Well, Sakura has…um, actually, she's been pretty busy lately." Naruto said sheepishly.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes even more.

Why was that making Naruto so nervous?

"So? With what?" Sasuke asked. "With her work at the hospital?"

"No, uh, with, um, with Kakashi." Naruto said in a much quieter voice than he normally used.

"With Kakashi?" Sasuke blinked.

The thought that Sakura and Kakashi could be dating didn't even enter Sasuke's mind as a remote possibility.

Sakura date someone?

Ha!

Everyone, including Sasuke, knew that Sakura was in love with him.

Duh…

"You mean, like, on a mission or something? Is Kakashi expanding the medical nin program?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blinked at Sasuke's naiveness.

"Sasuke….." Naruto said very seriously.

There are some things you just have to be straightforward about…...

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura and Kakashi are...dating." Naruto explained.

Sasuke's onyx orbs grew wider than Naruto had ever seen. Naruto didn't even think it was possible for Sasuke's eyes to get that big, as Sasuke reeled in absolute, total, all-consuming shock.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, instead, he just kept uttering the same indeterminable syllable over and over.

"It's going really well. They seem really happy together!" Naruto added.

Sasuke didn't move or speak and Naruto took that as a sign that Sasuke wasn't _that _upset about the news after all.

"Hey! We can even invite them both out to eat with us if you want! You know, as a couple?! Sakura and Kakashi!" Naruto said happily.

That was when Sasuke reached his limit.

The initial shock was starting to wear off, giving way to blind rage.

"WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO?!" Sasuke roared, pounding his fists on the table.

Everyone in the ramen shop stopped eating and turned to stare at Sasuke's outburst.

"AAAARRRGHHHH!" Sasuke growled as he leapt from his chair, slamming it against the table.

With a scowl fixed on his face, Sasuke stalked off into the night.

Naruto blinked.

Oops.

It looked as if Naruto had misinterpreted Sasuke's glazed over eyes and blank expression.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait up! Where are you going?!" Naruto called as he leaned out of the shop and watched his friend stomp down the street.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched as he strode down the path towards the hospital.

How was this…..?!

How could….?!

Sasuke growled at the unfamiliar and unsettling mix of rage, jealousy, and hurt that curled deep in the base of his belly.

He'd been away from Konoha too long.

Sasuke had just visited Naruto. Although, their ramen dinner had been cut short abruptly.

No matter….

It was time that Sasuke paid Sakura a visit.

—

Sakura hummed to herself as she finished her last paperwork for the evening.

It was a long day and she was working late, but that was alright…...

Sakura had a large pot of soup in the slow cooker at home waiting. Kakashi was coming over for dinner and they would spend the evening together afterwards.

Sakura smiled.

She was looking forward to her night with the Hokage very much!

Little did Sakura know, but onyx Uchiha eyes watched her from the darkness. Sasuke crouched outside, staring at the pinkette through the window in Sakura's office.

Sasuke watched as Sakura filed her forms and walked down the hall, grabbing her bag.

She was getting ready to leave...this was his perfect chance.

Sasuke positioned himself a short distance away from the hospital entrance.

A few minutes later, Sakura left the hospital holding her purse, smiling to herself as she walked along.

She made it past the hospital and just started walking down the street that led to her apartment when suddenly, a figure cloaked in black was beside her.

"Hello, Sa-ku-ra…" Sasuke whispered in his low voice.

"AAAGGHH! Sasuke?! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!?" Sakura shouted, startled by his appearance out of nowhere.

"It's a dark evening. You shouldn't be walking alone." Sasuke said simply, slowing his pace to match Sakura's.

_Since when have you ever cared whether I'm alone or not? _The pinkette thought to herself as they walked.

"I heard you were coming back to Konoha. I'm glad to see you made it home safely." Sakura said very formally.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to hanging around for awhile." Sasuke said, glancing over at Sakura to see her reaction to that statement.

The pinkette's facial expression remained unchanged.

They kept walking.

Sasuke scowled in irritation.

Why wasn't Sakura excited about that?!

About him staying?!

Was it true, what Naruto had said?

No!

It couldn't be!

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

There was only one way to find out.

"I'd like to take you to dinner sometime." The Uchiha heir blurted out to Sakura.

Sakura stopped in her traps.

She looked over at Sasuke with wide, green eyes, "Oh, Sasuke, I—-"

Sasuke smirked as Sakura spoke.

Naruto was misinformed.

Sakura wasn't dating _anybody_, she was right here in Konoha waiting patiently on him, just like she always was, just like she always would be.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Sakura said sadly, glancing down at her feet.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat in surprise.

What?!

"Why not?" Sasuke all but growled at Sakura.

Sakura tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she spoke. "Well, actually, Sasuke ...I'm….I'm seeing someone now."

Sasuke laughed.

It was a mirthless, cruel noise.

He hadn't meant it to be insulting to Sakura, but it was certainly how it sounded.

Sakura frowned.

"Who?" Sasuke asked threateningly.

Sakura was starting to get annoyed. "That's none of your business."

"It's Kakashi, isn't it?" Sasuke spat.

This time, Sakura narrowed her eyes. "So what if it is?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't know you were into senseis like that."

Sakura furrowed her brow at the insult.

"You broke my heart, Sasuke! Again and again! Year after year! Do you have any idea what that feels like?! Did you think I was going to spend my entire life in this village waiting on you to maybe one day notice that I'm alive?!" Sakura thundered. "What do you want from me?!"

Sasuke scowled back. "I thought you loved me with all your heart?! What happened to that?! A Shinobi always keeps their word."

By this time they had almost made it back to Sakura's apartment.

Sasuke and Sakura were so busy arguing that they didn't see Kakashi waiting for Sakura at the entrance to her apartment building.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow as the pair walked up.

Sasuke was back?

What was he doing walking at night with Sakura?

The two sounded…..angry.

"You know, maybe I should have started seeing someone a long time ago. Apparently, it's the only thing that's ever made you show interest in me!" Sakura glared.

"Good evening, Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi said in his usual, calm voice nodding at them both.

"Kakashi…." Sakura breathed, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

This didn't look good.

"Hello, _Kakashi_." Sasuke glowered coldly at his former teacher.

The three stood in an awkward silence.

Sakura waited for Sasuke to go.

Kakashi wasn't sure what was going on.

Sasuke didn't show any intentions towards leaving.

Kakashi was generous, as always.

Too generous.

"You must be tired from your journey, Sasuke." Kakashi said, glancing over towards Sakura and giving her a nod.

Sakura caught Kakashi's message.

She knew what Kakashi wanted her to do.

Was he serious?

The Hokage was as kind as ever.

As a Shinobi of Konoha and one of his former students, Kakashi wanted to invite Sasuke to….

"Would you care for some soup? It should be just about ready now." Sakura asked Sasuke reluctantly.

"Soup sounds great." Sasuke huffed as he and Kakashi followed Sakura into the building and up to her apartment.

Sakura frowned as she turned the key in the lock and opened the door for them.

Was this really happening?

Was she really going to have to serve dinner to her new lover and the man that had never loved her back?

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." Sakura said, stepping aside and gesturing for Sasuke and Kakashi to step in.

—

A few minutes later, Sakura stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner and ladling the soup into bowls.

A few feet away, in the living area, Kakashi and Sasuke sat across from each other at the small table in the floor.

Kakashi blinked at his former student.

Sasuke glared at his former teacher.

Tense, awkward silence hung in the air.

Sasuke was furious with both of them, he had only agreed to come in to put a damper on their night.

Even if it was only for the evening, the Uchiha heir felt a sense of pride and accomplishment from keeping Sakura out of Kakashi's arms.

"Did you have a safe journey?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Sasuke scowled.

"That's good." Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke was never one for conversation, Kakashi knew that, but something else was wrong, all he could detect from his former student's aura was rage.

Blind, scathing rage.

Why?

Was it because…..Kakashi was dating Sakura?

Kakashi thought that Sasuke didn't want her.

He never had.

Sasuke had pushed Sakura away when they were younger, even attempting to murder her in his darkest moments.

After the two teammates had matured more, Sasuke had been friendly and respectful, but he never pursued the pinkette.

So why was Sasuke so upset now?

The silence remained as Sakura walked over and sat bowls of soup with spoons down in front of her two guests.

Just when Sakura served herself and sat down at the table, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" The pinkette exclaimed.

Sakura jumped up and went to answer the door.

Whoever it was, whatever it was, it would be a welcome distraction from the crushing, stifling ambiance of the room.

—

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the streets of Konoha looking for his friend. "Sasuke!"

Naruto's eyes darted through the crowds of people.

He had to find Sasuke…..

What if he did something rash and hurt Sakura?

Naruto shook his head.

No, that wouldn't happen.

Sakura was a strong Kuniochi, even stronger since she had learned to fight like Tsunade…..

Naruto's eyes widened.

Sakura would end up hurting Sasuke!

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in vain.

He checked everywhere.

There was no trace of the last Uchiha.

Stealth was part of a Shinobi's training after all…..

Naruto grit his teeth and began to race towards Sakura's apartment.

Maybe he would make it in time to warn Sakura.

Arriving at her apartment building, Naruto quickly walked inside, ran up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's door.

Footsteps approached from the inside.

The door swung open.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes widening in pure joy.

Naruto blinked.

Sakura hadn't looked that happy to see him in years.

"Hey, Sakura, I just….." Naruto began to say before Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist and yanked him inside, closing the door.

"Look, Naruto's come for some soup too. It's a team seven reunion!" Sakura smiled tensely, turning towards her guests.

That was when Naruto saw Kakashi and Sasuke both sitting at the table.

Naruto swallowed thickly at the dangerous look in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was…...here?

Eating dinner?

With Sakura and Kakashi?!

How had that happened?

That was why Sakura looked so happy to see Naruto…. she needed his help.

Sakura needed Naruto to mediate.

"Uh, ok, thanks, Sakura." Naruto said with a nervous smile, sitting down at the table in between Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Good to see you, Naruto." Kakashi greeted his other former student with a nod.

Sasuke gave a sour chuckle. "But it wasn't good to see me, huh, _Kakashi?_ What's the matter? Are you afraid Sakura might want to walk with me again tomorrow?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Ah.

So that was it, after all.

Sasuke was jealous.

Kakashi knew a rival when he saw one.

Sakura put her head down and slurped her soup.

Why did Sasuke have to ruin their evening!?

Naruto looked tensely between the two men who were ready to fight over Sakura.

Naruto braced himself, ready to jump in the middle if Sasuke launched an attack on Kakashi.

Somehow, though, Naruto realized that whether or not it came to that, he was already in the middle of two Shinobi competing for the right to a beautiful Sakura blossom.

Believe it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Devotion

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

While Sakura scampered into the kitchen to put an extra bowl of soup, Naruto smiled nervously at Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi and Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a moment but then their attention turned back towards each other.

Since polite greetings were out of the way, Kakashi and Sasuke could focus on what really mattered….

Their new rivalry.

"So, have you guys had a good evening?" Naruto asked sheepishly, knowing that Sasuke had probably butted his way in there to begin with.

Why else would Sasuke be eating with Kakashi and Sakura?

Naruto knew the couple spent their evenings, and mornings, together now.

"It's been fine." Kakashi nodded cordially, being as polite as he could about their unexpected guests. "Besides, it's always good to have team seven back together."

Sakura came in and sat some soup down in front of Naruto, along with a napkin and a spoon.

The meal began in a tense, awkward silence.

It was as if a giant explosion was about to happen and everyone was walking on eggshells, trying to avoid the inevitable.

But that was impossible.

"I'm just glad you never tried to sleep with me or Naruto, Kakashi." Sasuke huffed once he finished his soup.

Naruto almost choked on his broth.

Did Sasuke really just say that?!

Kakashi scowled at the Uchiha heir.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted with narrowed eyes.

"It's true. I mean how long were you thinking about it, _Kakashi?_ Were you just waiting for Sakura to grow up so you could perv on her?" Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi would not take Sasuke's verbal attacks without defending himself.

Although Kakashi's voice was calm as he spoke, "Actually, I looked after Sakura when she was a child just like I did with all of the young Genin. I protected her the same way I protected you and Naruto, Sasuke, with my life. When you three were much younger I imagined that you and Sakura would be married by now, but that was before you showed everyone just how cold your heart really is, Sasuke."

Naruto fought back a laugh at how brutally scathing Kakashi's diplomatic response was.

Sasuke was Naruto's best friend, but that didn't make Naruto excuse his rude behavior.

Sakura just stared down at her lap but Sasuke looked furious.

Sasuke didn't know what made him more angry ...the fact that Kakashi would go so far as to mention Sasuke's errors in judgement or the fact that Kaskashi was…..right.

If Sasuke hadn't been so self-absorbed and so cruel to Sakura, then her relationship with Kakashi would have never happened.

It made Sasuke even more enraged when he dealt with the realization that ultimately, as much as he hated to admit it, Sakura and Kakashi ending up together was, at least in some way…

All…

His…

Fault.

"Thank you, Sakura, for the soup and the _fun _reunion." Sasuke sneered as he rose to his feet and stomped out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

This time Naruto did not chase after Sasuke.

It would be pointless…..

The jinchuriki was wise enough to know that there was no comforting words he could utter to calm Sasuke down at the moment.

Kakashi finished eating once Sasuke had left and Sakura looked like she was on the verge of letting angry tears fall.

Naruto was left to repair the damage as best he could.

Being in the middle was so much fun!

"Hey, guys, don't worry about him. He'll come around. You know, Sasuke, he's always brooding about something." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"I do know Sasuke, Naruto. And that's why tomorrow I need to get up early and train more. I'm out of practice. Sasuke isn't going to let his go easily. A good Hokage never looks for a fight but unfortunately, I think one is going to look for me very soon." Kakashi said determinedly.

Naruto blinked. "I—"

"No!" Sakura cried, slamming her soup bowl down on the table.

Kakashi and Naruto both looked over at the angry pinkette in surprise.

"I've wasted years of my life getting ridiculed and ignored by him! For him! Sasuke is not going to just show up and take this away from me! I won't let him!" Sakura roared.

Naruto blinked.

Well, then what was Sakura going to do about it?

Fight Sasuke in Kakashi's place?

No.

Kakashi would never allow that…...and then his chivalry would only make Sasuke angrier…..

—

Naruto eventually headed home after hanging out with Sakura and Kakashi for awhile.

The couple waved goodbye as Naruto walked down the street.

Once he was gone, Sakura and Kakashi went back up to her apartment.

Sakura sat down on the sofa in her living room and looked down at her feet.

She was mortified about the entire situation.

Kakashi came and knelt down in front of her.

"Sakura…" The Hokage whispered softly.

Sakura dared to raise her eyes.

She frowned as her emerald orbs met Kakashi's gaze.

Kakashi's stare was so full of warmth and admiration though that it made Sakura smile in spite of herself.

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about all of this." Sakura sniffed.

Sakura was strong enough not to cry, but that didn't mean that her eyes weren't bleary from tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"Why?" Kakashi asked simply.

Sakura laughed.

That was just like Kakashi, with his level-headed wisdom.

Sakura spoke quietly. "Because I…..I didn't mean to make you or anyone else feel…...I didn't mean for this to…."

"—I meant to." Kakashi interrupted.

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"I meant to ask you out when I saw you again, that night at the bar. I meant to take you home. I meant to make love to you and to hold you. I meant to see you again. You aren't my student anymore, Sakura. You're a grown woman and a strong Kuniochi. You had every right to refuse me and if you had, then I would have left you alone." Kakashi said very matter-of-factly.

"I chose you." Sakura smiled.

Kakashi nodded. "We chose each other."

"Sasuke's just mad because he can't throw me away anymore." Sakura scowled.

"No." Kakashi corrected her. "Sasuke's angry because now he realizes that he lost a precious treasure."

Sakura chuckled. Kakashi's compliment seemed to lift her spirits.

"My Father is eight years older than my mother." Sakura revealed.

That age difference was not far off from the one between Kakashi and Sakura.

"And they're still together?" Kakashi replied.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "They love each other very much."

Kakashi smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back.

Kakashi leaned in for a kiss and Sakura happily complied.

A kiss led to a touch…..

And a touch led to a moan…

Some time later, in the hazy aftermath of making love, Sakura found herself in Kakashi's arms, exhausted, satisfied, and sleepy.

Kakashi nuzzled Sakura gently, kissing the top of her head while she laid on his chest.

Sakura clutched onto Kakashi tightly, as if something was about to rip them apart.

"Sakura….." Kakashi whispered into the darkness. "I'm not going anywhere."

The pinkette looked up at her lover.

Kakashi could see Sakura's emerald green eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Neither am I." Sakura replied, her voice firm.

Earlier, just after Sasuke's outburst, Sakura had thought for a fleeting moment that maybe she and Kakashi should stop seeing each other, maybe it would be easier that way.

But no…..

Sakura stood by what she had told Naruto and Kakashi.

Sakura had made up her mind and her will was absolute.

After years of heartbreak and loneliness, after over a decade of rejection, Sakura refused to let Sasuke waltz back into the village and tell her how to live her life!

No, Kakashi and Sakura had something beautiful together and Sakura refused to let Sasuke ruin it.

If Sasuke was angry because he _finally _decided that maybe being with Sakura might not be the worst thing in the world, then too bad!

Sasuke should have thought about that years ago, he had plenty of opportunities.

But Sasuke rarely thought about anyone other than himself.

Some things never changed…

The more Sakura dwelt on it, the more her tranquility turned to anger.

Kakashi saw Sakura's bright eyes glimmer with…..something ... and he felt her chakra spike just as she climbed over top of him and began to kiss him furiously.

Kakakshi's hands came to hold Sakura's hips while she began to run her hands up and down his chest, heating him and sparking his desire once more.

Kakashi had thought that Sakura had enough but clearly he saw he was mistaken.

Oh well~.

The Hokage was always up for a rematch.

While Sakura and Kakashi tumbled into each other, tangled in the sheets, Sakura imagined that Sasuke could see them.

Sakura imagined the victory of seeing the look on Sasuke's face when he watched Kakashi experience what Sakura had offered Sasuke freely for years.

Love…

Passion…...

Partnership…

Devotion ...

All of those things Sasuke had turned away.

All of those things Kakashi happily accepted…

and returned.

—

Across the village, Sasuke sat on the rooftop of his apartment building, staring out angrily into the night.

Sasuke's jaw was clenched as he ground his teeth together, gnashing them against each other out of rage.

Maybe it was realizing what he lost, or maybe it was just that he felt that Kakashi had maliciously and unjustly taken something that belonged to him, but Sasuke was too angry to do anything other than brood.

And he brooded…

And he brooded….

Sasuke sat there and stared out into the night until the moon fell away and the sun started to rise.

Sasuke would have gone to sleep but he was simply too busy.

Sasuke was busy hating.

He was also busy planning.

Yes, Sasuke needed a plan….

Romantic relationships were tedious, frail things.

It wouldn't take much to break Sakura and Kakashi apart, no.

Sasuke scoffed.

Anybody could break anyone up, lovers were sensitive.

But….

Sasuke wanted Kakashi to learn that he shouldn't take things that weren't his…..

And Sasuke wanted Sakura to learn what he thought she had always known….

Sakura belonged to Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan.


	6. Chapter 6 - Bandage Me

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

The next morning came and team seven all welcomed the new day differently.

Naruto opened his eyes, yawned, and went about his usual routine.

Sakura woke up to find a note from Kakashi and frowned as she dressed for work.

She hated it when she missed her good morning kiss…but Kakashi had been true to his word.

The Hokage had risen far earlier than usual to train extensively.

Kakashi was positive that eventually it would come down to a physical challenge between him and Sasuke.

Sasuke was no longer a child, he was the sole heir to the Uchiha clan, and now he would be a worthy opponent.

So then it was best that the copy ninja be prepared…..

Sakura shook her head as she left her apartment and headed to work.

Why couldn't Sasuke just let this go?

Across the village, Sasuke greeted the morning by brushing his teeth with a scowl as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He was sleep-deprived, having only rested for an hour or two before the sun came up.

The last Uchiha smirked at himself in the mirror after he spat out his toothpaste.

But at least now…Sasuke had a plan.

—

Sakura checked in at the hospital, went to her office, and started her day as usual.

The pinkette worked with a smile on her face seeing patient after patient, treating each illness and injury one patient at a time, from Shinobi to regular citizens.

Lunch time came and Sakura ate her bento box she had packed for the day.

The afternoon started.

Sakura put her lab coat back on, picked up a clipboard, and stepped in to see her first patient of the second half of the day.

"Good afternoon, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm the chief medical nin at this—" Sakura's voice trailed off when she took her eyes off the clipboard and looked at whom she was speaking to in the exam room.

Sasuke.

Sasuke was Sakura's patient.

He was shirtless and laying on the table, waiting for her, watching her with his deep, onyx eyes.

"Good afternoon, Miss Haruno." Sasuke said patronizingly.

He was fully aware of who Sakura was…

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in a bored, irritated tone.

"I'm hurt. Does this hospital not treat injured people anymore?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Wow, he was really going to make her do this, huh?

"Of course it does, but I think, under the circumstances, it would be more appropriate if I let someone else examine you." Sakura said, turning to go towards the door.

"I've already checked with the others while you were on lunch. No one knows how to treat me, they said to wait for you!" Sasuke called down the hallway as Sakura opened the door and walked out of the room.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she stomped down the corridor.

Yeah, right.

Like Sasuke was going to get her to believe _that._

—-

Sakura was extremely annoyed to find that Sasuke was actually telling the truth.

All of the other medical nins told her that when Sasuke was questioned, he kept saying the location of the pain from his injury changed, so they thought it was best to leave the decisions concerning his care up to Sakura, the head of the hospital staff.

Sakura stormed back to Sasuke's room with a scowl.

The pinkette threw open the door to the exam room.

"Alright, where does it hurt? What happened?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the rolling stool that was nearby and scooted closer to Sasuke.

It was alright.

It was alright…...

Sakura would treat Sasuke just as she would any other patient.

"Here." Sasuke pointed to his lower ribs. "Here and here. It started hurting after my morning exercise routine today. I came in when it worsened." Sasuke explained, indicating several points around his side and back.

Sakura furrowed her brow as she focused on the task at hand, asking Sasuke more in-depth questions and pulling his arm this way and that to see if the pain changed at all.

Sakura ran a few tests and took an X-ray.

Then the pinkette reviewed the results.

Sakura sighed, both in relief and irritation, when she found the source of Sasuke's physical pain.

Sakura looked at Sasuke intently as she spoke, maintaining her professionalism.

"It's just a strained muscle. It's directly over the rib, pressing on it, that's why the pain worsened. I'll bandage the area to apply some counter pressure and give you some pills in case it gets too rough. Just take it easy for a little while and it should heal on its own." Sakura explained while she rummaged through the cabinets in the room for some supplies.

Silence fell between them as Sakura found the bandage she was looking for and applied it to Sasuke's injured abdomen.

Sasuke tried not to flinch when Sakura's nimble, slender hands slid over his chiseled muscles.

Sakura was way too close to Sasuke when he suddenly said, "Thank you, Sa-ku-ra…"

"You're welcome, Sasuke." Sakura said, clearing her throat when she noticed that he had leaned in a bit.

Just because Sakura was with Kakashi now didn't make Sasuke ugly…

But Sakura would never betray Kakashi.

Sakura was a better person than that.

"I'm making rice balls tonight, if you'd like to come over." Sasuke offered while Sakura looked over at the small side table for some scissors to cut his bandage.

"Sasuke," Sakura said firmly. "You know that's not going to happen."

_Maybe not tonight, but soon, Sakura…...soon, it will….. _Sasuke thought silently.

Sasuke sighed.

"I guess I just don't understand, Sa-ku-ra….." Sasuke said forlornly, making sure to catch her eyes with his sad, onyx gaze once she found the scissors and looked back over at him. "Why don't you want to be with me anymore?"

Sakura chuckled dryly while she clipped the bandage. "Sasuke, you don't want to _be_ with me. You want to own me, to possess me, like a sword, or a pet. That's the difference between you and Kakashi. Kakashi wants to _be _with me. He wants me for who I am, and that feels good."

"A Shinobi's life is not supposed to be about what feels good." Sasuke replied coldly.

Before Sakura could stop him, Sasuke had a hand on her face, holding it gently but firmly.

The Uchiha heir looked deep into her eyes as he spoke again. "But I can make you feel even better, Sa-ku-ra~." Sasuke said in a low purr.

The pinkette's green orbs widened when she saw Sasuke close his eyes and lean in for a kiss.

Sakura quickly twisted her face out of Sasuke's hand and stood up, immediately putting a safe distance between them.

Sasuke kissed the air and his onyx eyes shot open.

A scowl formed on his face when he saw that Sakura had evaded his well-placed trap.

"The way of the Shinobi may not be about pleasure or personal satisfaction, Sasuke, but at least I can say I've never hurt any of my friends." Sakura said, narrowing her eyes as she referred to Sasuke's splotchy, traitorous past.

It was a low blow, but it wasn't any worse than Sasuke attempting to seduce her right then and there.

"That's where you're wrong, Sa-ku-ra…..." Sasuke growled as he stood and quickly pulled his shirt on over his bandaged side.

For someone who was injured, Sasuke moved towards the door in a haste.

The last Uchiha threw Sakura one last angry glance as he spoke, "...Because you've certainly hurt me."

Sasuke left the room and slammed the door behind him, growling at the other medical nins who blinked at him unknowingly while he walked out of the hospital.

Most people that Sakura worked with didn't realize the circumstances of the couple's past.

If they had, maybe someone would have been a little more willing to help out.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration once Sasuke left.

After all this time, all these years spent pining for him, enduring battle after battle alone, Sakura was finally happy.

If Sasuke really cared about _her, _the way Kakashi cared about _her, _then he would let Sakura take her happiness and enjoy it.

But Sakura knew that wasn't going to happen.

Not now, at least.

Sasuke was still too selfish to care about anybody but himself.

—

Kakashi thought it was strange that Sakura specifically requested not to have rice balls that night for dinner.

The Hokage also noticed that his pinkette lover seemed distracted during dinner.

No, that was the wrong word to describe Sakura's mood.

Defeated?

Disheartened?

Disengaged?

Kakashi asked if she was alright, but Sakura just waved his concerns away, going through the motions of their evening.

It wasn't until later that night, when they lay cuddling together before they fell asleep that Kakashi found the courage to ask, "It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

Sakura was silent for a moment, laying on Kakashi's chest.

At length, the pinkette spoke, "He came to the hospital today, so I'd have to talk to him. I guess you two think alike."

Kakashi chuckled dryly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, of course not." Sakura said, narrowing her brow. "I just wished he'd leave us alone and let us be together, in peace."

Kakashi began to gently comb through Sakura's pink hair with his fingers as he said, "You know, Sakura, when you pull away from me, you're letting Sasuke win. Don't let him ruin our time together. Be here with me, now. Not in the pain of the past or the fear of the future. Just you, and me, and now."

Sakura seemed to brighten up at Kakashi's wise words.

Yes, why should she let Sasuke steal even a brief second of joy from them?

"You're right, Kakashi. I'm sorry about tonight." Sakura said as she laid her face against his bare chest.

Kakashi bent his neck and kissed her head. "It's alright, Sakura, but do you know what the worst part is?"

"What's that?" Sakura blinked, concern growing in her bright, green eyes.

"I really wanted those rice balls tonight." Kakashi said in a serious, disappointed tone.

Kakashi didn't crack a smile and for just a second, Sakura believed him.

But there was just a hint of a grin on his lips that the pinkette picked up on and she gave Kakashi's chest a playful smack as the two broke out in a small fit of laughter.

It made Kakashi happy to see Sakura laugh and it made Sakura happy to be held in his arms.

A short while later, Kakashi fell asleep with the pinkette cuddled in his embrace.

Both of them slept with a smile.

Together, as a couple, as a tiny team unit, they could stop Sasuke from his infiltration attempts.

Eventually, the Uchiha heir would just have to accept it.

They were together now.

Maybe even…..forever?

Time would tell, but Kakashi won more and more of Sakura's heart with each passing day….

—-

Over in his small apartment, Sasuke was not spending his night brooding or plotting.

No, instead, Sasuke was already asleep with a deeply set scowl firmly fixed on his face.

In his dreams, he saw Sakura and Kakashi walking together, laughing together, kissing…

Sasuke grit his teeth and jerked his head to the side in his sleep, as if to shake the vision away.

He needed to rest undisturbed.

Sasuke was determined to heal from his annoying injury quickly.

Once he was back in his usual excellent condition, he would be paying the Hokage a visit during his early morning trainings.

Just as a sparring partner, of course.

It wasn't like Sasuke was going to hurt Kakashi….

That is…..as long as Kakashi agreed to stop seeing Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7 - Help Arrives

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"You're going to do great today." Sakura said sweetly, giving Kakashi a kiss before he headed to the rooftop of the Kage mansion to start his morning training routine.

"Thanks, Sakura. Don't worry, I'm not nervous. Unlike some of my predecessors, I get along pretty well with everyone." Kakashi replied, giving his pink-haired lover one last kiss before he pulled his mask over his nose and mouth.

Konoha was receiving a special visitor today and Kakashi, along with his staff, had been making preparations all week.

Sakura was by Kakashi's side when she wasn't working at the hospital, helping the Hokage in any way that she could.

In fact, Sakura was by Kakashi's side almost constantly now.

The two practically lived together. Sakura had clothes, an entire set of toiletries, and several personal items at the Kage mansion.

Kakashi also had many of his possessions in Sakura's apartment.

Their courtship had been going very well. Their relationship grew sweeter and stronger with each passing day.

It had been a while since Sasuke had returned home and stormed out of the team seven dinner, showing up at the hospital to see Sakura soon after.

Neither Kakashi nor Sakura had heard from Sasuke since.

Sakura and Kakashi were both relieved, but at the same time, they both battled anxiety that lingered in the back of their minds.

What was the Uchiha heir planning?

—-

That same morning, sweat glistened on Sasuke's chiseled abs as he finished his crunches while he hung from a ceiling beam in his small apartment, gripping the wood with his legs.

Like every morning, Sasuke had risen early and put himself through a strenuous workout routine, wanting to maximize his strength in every way possible.

Today was different, though.

Today, Sasuke grit his teeth, pushing himself through twice as many reps as he normally did.

It would be a good morning.

Finally, Sasuke's nightmare was going to turn into Sasuke's dream…..

Because today was the day that Kakashi was going to break up with Sakura…...

…..that is, if the Hokage wanted to keep his body intact.

Sasuke smirked.

Yes, today was going to be a _very_ good day.

—-

Back at the Kage mansion, Sakura headed on to work while Kakashi made his way to the rooftop and began his morning training.

The Hokage was nearly half way finished and working with a wooden sparring spear when a voice called out, "Hey, want a partner?"

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked over.

The Hokage was both happy and apprehensive to see Sasuke standing on the roof.

While it would be nice to get to train with his former student, Kakashi was not ruling out the possibility that partnership wasn't the true reason that Sasuke had come.

But if Kakashi refused and Sasuke was just trying to finally make peace…

"Sure. Come on over." Kakashi called.

Sasuke walked over, picked up another spear, and stood in front of Kakashi.

"Haven't seen you in awhile." Kakashi commented as they began to exchange practice blows.

Sasuke shrugged when he had the chance, "I've been really busy."

_Really busy doing what?_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke had finished his travels and he hadn't been assigned any new missions, so what had been occupying all of his time?

"Ah." Kakashi replied, dodging one of Sasuke's attacks.

They trained together for a few moments in silence.

Kakashi kept his same neutral expression, but he saw the mirth in Sasuke's eyes when he watched his former teacher barely evade his attacks.

"It's very kind of you to train with me." Kakashi said, clashing his spear against Sasuke's, locking them together and eye to eye for a moment.

"Actually, I came here to ask you something." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh? What's that, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, maintaining his cool demeanor.

"Are you and Sakura still together?" Sasuke asked.

"We are." Kakashi nodded.

"Then I've come to ask you to stop seeing her. Sakura's mine." Sasuke said flatly, pushing harder against Kakashi, forcing him to dig his heels in to prevent being overpowered.

Kakashi chuckled lowly, holding his ground against Sasuke both physically and emotionally. "As Hokage and as your former sensei, I'll do anything I can to help you, Sasuke, but you're way out of line here. You can't just order others to do as you want. That's not the way this world works, especially when it comes to love."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and twisted his spear in one sharp, brutal motion.

The movement would have broken Kakashi's wrist, but he saw it coming, and moved his hand just in time. Kakashi had to put in more effort, but he still managed to hold Sasuke back.

"You're just using her because she's young and beautiful. You always were such a perv, reading all of those porn books." Sasuke hissed.

The Uchiha heir was even more angered when Kakashi scowled back and pushed against him.

Kakashi used the advantage of his extra years of training to turn his former student's strength against him, forcing Sasuke to take a step back with a snarl.

"Actually, I think you're the one that wants to use her, Sasuke. And _Makeout Paradise _is not a porn book, it's an adult romance novel." Kakashi retorted.

Sasuke growled and whipped his arm around, Kakashi countered, and the force snapped their two wooden sparring spears, breaking them in half.

The four halves fell to the ground as Kakashi and Sasuke jumped backwards, now a good distance apart, they faced each other, and prepared to battle.

"Did it ever occur to you that Sakura may not be interested anymore?" Kakashi asked, glaring at his rival.

"Shut up!" Sasuke called, scowling with his teeth grit together in rage. "Shut up and settle this with me, _sensei_, right here! Right now!"

Kakashi felt every muscle in his body tense as he kept his eyes locked on his opponent. He thought his days of facing Sasuke on a battlefield were over after the war, after Sasuke returned from the darkness he had been nearly consumed by….

Kakashi could see that he was wrong.

In fact, as Kakashi examined the murderous look on Sasuke's face, a part of him wondered if the last Uchiha had truly let go of the void, or if only part of him had returned….

It was no matter now.

Sasuke took a stance.

Kakashi's mind raced furiously, trying to guess how Sasuke would attack…

Chidori or Sharingan most likely.

Kakashi gathered his chakra, quickly pulling it to the center of his body and allowing it to build between his hands in preparation.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide. "**Mangekyou Sharingan!"** He cried.

"**CHIDORI!" **Kakashi screamed, closing his eyes to avoid getting trapped in the genjutsu.

Kakashi had seen what Itachi had been capable of doing to him when he held no personal grudge, he didn't want to think what tortures Sasuke would put him through right now…

But Kakashi didn't have to worry about it.

No more than Sasuke had to fear Kakashi's chidori.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the blunt force that smashed into his chest.

Sasuke went to scream as his vision clouded, but he didn't have the chance.

Their attacks…..

Their battle…..

No, the spark of the chidori and the all-consuming blanket of the Sharingan were both scrubbed away, completely cancelled, as two massive waves of sand slammed into Kakashi and Sasuke, forcing them both back against oppositely facing walls on the rooftop.

The sand blasted and blasted against them both, seeming to be unending before the force finally ebbed away. The sand covered both Kakashi and Sasuke up to their chests and pressed against them, pinning them to the walls.

Kakashi and Sasuke were both dazed and confused, squinting into the sunlight that seemed so much more evident now, as they tried to understand what just happened.

Footsteps…..

"It's a disgrace to Shinobi from all nations that you two are fighting. Didn't you have your fill during the war?" A raspy voice called, standing directly in the sunlight.

Sasuke and Kakashi peered intently in the direction of the voice, trying to see its owner.

One…..

No, two….

"Alright! Thanks for the help, Gaara-sama!" Naruto cried triumphantly, punching the air with a smile as he stood beside the very unimpressed Kazekage.

The red head frowned at both Kakashi and Sasuke, conveying his disappointment.

"I promise, Konoha's doing much better than this! Believe it! Let's go back down and wait for them! We can catch up! They're serving mint tea today, just for you! They told the Hokage you liked it!" Naruto said to his old friend, putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara's smokey, jade eyes glanced over at Naruto, then back to Sasuke and Kakashi.

Gaara raised his hand and the sand receded.

Sasuke and Kakashi fell down to the ground, gasping for breath and coughing.

"You have much to learn, Hokage Hatake." Gaara said to Kakashi.

The Kazekage did not approve of a Kage allowing a citizen to attack, especially over a woman.

"And you, Sasuke Uchiha," Gaara added, glaring over and meeting Sasuke's scowl. "I see that time doesn't change everyone."

And Gaara knew plenty about how people could change….

With those final, scathing comments, Gaara turned and left, following Naruto back down into the Kage mansion for that promised cup of mint tea.

Sasuke glared over at Kakashi.

Kakashi glared back.

Now Sasuke had made him look bad in front of one of his biggest rival Kages.

Under his mask, Kakashi smirked at Sasuke.

Just for that, Kakashi thought he may take Sakura twice tonight…...


	8. Chapter 8 - The Kazekage's Advice

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Sasuke left the rooftop and Kakashi went to his meeting with Gaara.

Neither said a word, they simply exchanged mutual glares and went their separate ways.

After Kakashi's meeting came to a close later in the afternoon, Gaara excused himself and took the opportunity to visit Naruto for a while, sitting and chatting with him in his apartment.

"They're both your friends." Gaara rasped to Naruto, once the blonde jinchuriki had fully explained the recent rivalry between Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yeah, they are…" Naruto sighed.

It was true. Naruto cared about all of his friends.

Equally.

Naruto wanted to be fair to both Sasuke and Kakashi and he also didn't want to see either of them hurt.

But how?

"Listen, Gaara, if there was something I could do to fix this, I would. Believe it! But I…" Naruto's voice trailed off.

"You have to help them find it in their hearts to forgive each other." Gaara said wisely.

Naruto blinked.

The Kazekage gave him a subtle smile.

Since Gaara had grown from an angsty, lonely boy to the Kazekage of Suna, he had managed to find peace.

Now, Gaara enjoyed helping others do the same.

Resolving conflict…

That was one of Gaara's favorite parts about being Kazekage.

"The Hokage has to forgive Sasuke Uchiha for his jealousy, and Sasuke Uchiha has to forgive the Hokage for his happiness. That will restore their friendship and end this foolish bickering. You can help them, Naruto." Gaara said shrewdly, his jade eyes staring at the blonde intently.

Naruto gazed back at Gaara and thought carefully, listening to the Kazekage's words.

Gaara certainly wasn't an expert in relationship matters, but the Kazekage had learned a lot about love and loss.

Gaara's advice was reasonable.

The red head had made some good points.

Naruto just needed to figure out how to apply Gaara's lesson…..

Forgiveness.

—

Sakura had been quick to hear about the battle of the rooftop that had taken place that morning.

The pinkette knew nothing of Gaara's chat with Naruto, but during the time that Kakashi was busy with his guest, Sakura was determined to settle things with Sasuke herself.

Every morning and every evening on her way either to work or from work, Sakura looked for the Uchiha heir.

The pinkette wouldn't go to his apartment, that would look too strange. No, Sakura needed to meet Sasuke on mutual ground.

Leaving everything to Kakashi was getting them nowhere fast.

For three days, the pinkette's search was unsuccessful.

Sakura began to think that maybe Sasuke had left the village again.

Had Sasuke given up on his quest to steal her from her lover?

Had Sasuke started his travels again?

No.

On the fourth evening, Sakura finally found Sasuke training in a clearing beside a narrow stream right across from the outskirts of the village.

Sakura approached but Sasuke continued his work, not seeing her.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura called out, waving to him.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing.

He looked over.

The Uchiha heir's eyes widened as he saw who had called to him, "Sa-ku-ra?"

Neither knew what the other would say, but Sakura forced herself to put one foot in front of the other.

As badly as she wanted to punch Sasuke for launching himself and Kakashi into a dangerous and unnecessary fight, this time, Sakura knew that wasn't the answer.

Sakura smiled as she walked towards her former teammate.

No.

This matter was going to be handled differently.

Even for a Shinobi, violence couldn't solve every problem.

—-

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his brow as Sakura approached.

"I've…..um, I just came to talk for a minute." Sakura said shyly, standing in front of Sasuke.

"About what?" Sasuke grouched.

"Just about…..you know, everything. Do you have a second? I know you're busy but I promise it won't take long." Sakura assured Sasuke with a bright smile.

"Uh…alright, sure." Sasuke said warily.

Sakura sat down in the soft grass and Sasuke followed, sitting beside her.

"Sasuke," Sakura began, looking over at him.

Sasuke's onyx orbs seemed to deepen, listening with interest at what Sakura was going to say.

He half expected her to attack him or to yell at him in anger from how he had lashed out at Kakashi but instead, Sakura had come to…...talk?

"Listen, Sasuke. I love you." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke blinked in confusion.

What?

"I love you." Sakura continued. "I loved you when we were just children. I love you now, and I'll probably love you for the rest of my life." Sakura said quietly.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Sasuke began to say but Sakura pressed a pale finger gently over his lips.

"I love you, Sasuke, but I love Kakashi too. Everyone has different needs and different lives. Now that I've grown older, I realize that our lives just don't fit together. You want to travel and go on missions and…...and I don't. I want to stay here in the village, at home. I want to work in the hospital and treat my patients."

Sasuke listened.

He wasn't smiling but he wasn't scowling either.

He was just listening.

"Everyone needs to be loved a certain way. I can't love you the way you need to be loved. I can't smile while you leave for the rest of my life. You can't love me the way I need to be loved, either. But Kakashi can. Kakashi does and that's why we're together. I'm not trying to hurt you or anyone else, that's the last thing I'd ever want to do." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke's face was firmly set as he listened to the pinkette.

Sasuke was somewhere between laughing with joy and crying in frustration.

It was a good feeling to know that Sakura did still care about him, that he was right.

However, it was uncomfortable to listen to the pinkette speak, mostly because Sasuke knew that every one of Sakura's words were true.

"Sa-ku-ra…." Sasuke said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, her emerald eyes staring deeply into his.

An evening breeze blew by and their hair rustled gently in the wind.

Sakura knew it was coming, and though she didn't initiate it, she didn't stop Sasuke….

Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips delicately against the pinkette's.

Sakura didn't stop Sasuke because she wanted him to find out…..

Sakura closed her eyes and let Sasuke kiss her, wanting him to discover the truth for himself.

Sakura's lips were sweet and soft and Sasuke was trying his best to convey his feelings through his kiss but tears of bitterness threatened to well in his eyes.

It just wasn't there.

Loving someone and being in love are two different things.

Sasuke wanted Sakura and Sakura did care about him very much, but they were not in love.

They never would be.

Sasuke began to become overwhelmed with guilt, feeling like he was stealing from a dear friend as he kissed the pinkette.

In fact, he was.

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief as Sasuke pulled away after a moment and opened his eyes, looking into Sakura's.

Sakura smiled softly, sadly at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned back.

Sakura wasn't really his to take, after all.

He knew that now.

Sasuke accepted that, as hard as that agonizing truth was to swallow.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke glanced down at the grass as another cool breeze blew past and rustled each individual blade.

Sasuke's eyes were still downcast as he spoke, "Sa-ku-ra, I…"

"Sakura, what seems to be going on here?" A voice asked from behind them.

Sasuke and Sakura both turned around.

Across the narrow stream, in the clearing behind them, stood Kakashi.

His voice was calm and steady as usual, but his arms were crossed and his eyes glistened with hurt and confusion.

He had seen Sasuke and Sakura sitting together while he approached.

Kakashi had seen the kiss.

Then he had seen them pull away instead of fall into each other's arms….

Just what was happening here?

Sakura's eyes darted back and forth from Sasuke to the Hokage as she spoke. "Kakashi, I can….."

"Kakashi! Sasuke!" Another voice called.

All three of them looked in its direction and saw Naruto running towards them.

"Don't fight! Stop! Stop! Listen! Ya gotta listen to me!" Naruto screamed as he finally arrived to stand in the middle of all three of them, leaning on his thighs, out of breath from exertion.

"We're not fighting, Naruto." Kakashi said calmly.

"Listen…" Naruto panted. "Listen, we've all got to talk."

"That's what we're doing, idiot." Sasuke scowled.

Naruto looked around the group, noting everyone's position.

There was no sign of a battle or a struggle.

Had things already been resolved?

Everybody seemed calm…..

Naruto wondered…..

Hmm…maybe he wasn't the only one the Kazekage had spoken to?


	9. Chapter 9 - By Your Side

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! **

—

"Kakashi, please, we were just working a few things out!" Sakura pleaded to her lover who stood staring at her and Sasuke with his narrowed eyes and his arms crossed.

"Quiet, Sakura! We need to listen to Gaara! He said everybody has to talk! And...forgive! Kakashi-sensei, you have to forgive Sasuke! And Sasuke, you have to forgive Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto blurted out, determined to mediate well enough that this time, there wouldn't be a fight.

Or a strike…..

Or a battle…

But Sakura had already handled it.

No, as valiant and noble as Naruto's efforts were at a peaceful resolution, they were not needed.

"I'm not angry with Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi said simply.

It was true.

Kakashi wasn't angry with Sasuke, even after the kiss he stole from Sakura, the attack Sasuke had launched against him, and the rudeness he had displayed towards him and Sakura.

"Kakashi….." Sasuke spoke slowly.

Everyone looked at Sasuke, eager to listen to what he would say.

"Sakura is yours. It was wrong of me to think any differently." Sasuke said solemnly.

Kakashi blinked.

Sakura smiled softly.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"That's it?!" Naruto asked as Sasuke stood and walked over to resume his training.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in return.

"That's it." Kakashi said with a smile that couldn't be seen underneath his mask.

It didn't matter though, Sakura saw the happiness in Kakashi's eyes.

"But….." Naruto began as Sasuke turned away and started training again.

Naruto had expected this to take hours, maybe even days, but he hadn't thought that Sakura would come before him and try to work things out with Sasuke on her own.

Sasuke had already learned the truth, the battle was finished before it ever started again.

Kakashi won.

"Come on, Naruto." Sakura called, following after Kakashi as he turned and walked away to give his former student some peace and quiet.

"Hey!" Naruto called after them, running to catch up.

The blonde hadn't expected it to be this easy.

Maybe the Kazekage was onto something…..words and forgiveness seemed to work almost as well as a rasengan.

—

Even though he was no longer competing with Kakashi for Sakura, Sasuke decided to stay in the village awhile.

His heart was changed now and he became one of the village's most valuable Shinobi, going on special missions assigned by the Hokage that few had the bravery to undertake.

Every once in a while, Kakashi and Sakura invited Naruto and Sasuke over and they spent the evening having a team seven reunion over dinner and a card game.

It was nice to be back together and talk about the old days without tension, without rivalry.

Just fond memories and friendship.

Sakura and Kakashi continued to date, although neither of them seemed to be in a hurry for anything.

Sasuke expected an engagement announcement soon but one never came.

It seemed that maybe Sakura wanted to hold on to at least a piece of her freedom, no matter who she was with.

One evening, that was exactly what Sakura and Kakashi were talking about, as they prepared the ramen for the evening's meal together.

"Go ahead and chop the onion, Sasuke and Naruto will be here soon." Sakura told Kakashi, as she stirred the noodles in the stock pot on the stove in her small kitchen.

"Yes, sensei." Kakashi said with a smile.

Kakashi may have been the Shinobi instructor, but Kakashi's cooking skills paled in comparison to Sakura's.

Their student-teacher roles was reversed in the kitchen, Kakashi had learned that early on in their relationship.

Kakashi had brought a few groceries over earlier, along with some of the pans that Sakura had left at the Kage mansion. After his walk through the dusty Konoha streets, they had to be washed again upon his arrival and now they were running behind.

Dinner would be served late.

That was going to delay their card game!

"This would be easier if we just shared a home." Kakashi said slyly while he began to chop up the onion.

He glanced over at Sakura.

Sakura glanced back.

She knew what Kakashi was doing.

He had been hinting for months about them forming a more permanent life together.

No more his place or her place…..just _their _place.

No more Hokage's girlfriend, or Hokage's lady, Hokage's fiancé, Hokage's _wife._

Sakura stayed silent but a pleasant smile formed on her lips.

Hmm, maybe one day, she would agree and her and Kakashi would be bound together.

But for now, Sakura was content with her life.

With _their _life.

"Good things take time to grow, you know that." Sakura chided. "I would expect the Hokage to show a little more patience."

Kakashi blinked. "And I would expect the head chef to show a little more discipline."

He nodded to the stove behind Sakura as the stock pot boiled over, threatening to burn the noodles that would serve as the base for everyone's dinner.

"AAAH!" Sakura squealed in horror as she glanced behind herself and whirled around, working frantically to save the meal.

Hot water splashed on Sakura's hand and gave her a very painful burn but the pinkette ignored it and managed to reduce the temperature and lift the pot in time to save the meal.

Once the onion was chopped up and all the ingredients were added, while their dinner sat on the stove simmering, Kakashi went into the bathroom and came back out a moment later. He was instantly at Sakura's side with a bandage and some salve.

Carefully, Kakashi began to treat Sakura's burn.

"I can't use my hand as well if it's bandaged." Sakura said, watching the tender way Kakashi cared for her minor injury.

"I can serve the food, don't worry." Kakashi reassured Sakura, lifting her hand and kissing the top of her bandage gently once he was finished, "Good things take time, right, Sakura?"

The warmth in Kakashi's eyes made Sakura's cheeks pinken as a happy smile broke across her lips.

Kakashi understood and though he loved the pinkette dearly, he was willing to give Sakura all the time she needed, as long as she allowed him the honor and the privilege of staying by her side.


End file.
